The Meaning in the Object
by SammieAtHome
Summary: Collection of one-shots that will portray a feeling, impression or emotion left by an object in the mind of a character. There will be moments we know; moments we forgot or moments we'll discover.
1. Little Black Dress

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones

A.N.: You could say this probably happens between the end of S6 and the beginning of S7 with mentions of S2's "Woman in the Sand".

* * *

**Little Black Dress**

The closet was almost empty of its contents. Clothes scattered around the bedroom as she pared around the room with dress after dress, but never choosing one.

I had decided to lay down on the bed, already dressed, tuxedo jacket at my feet, bow undone. I just stood there. Gazing at the sight before me and never more appreciative of a fundraiser at the Jeffersonian as now.

The allure of the curves dancing in front of me lulled me into an almost hypnotic state, when something black made its way to her hands.

The laziness I was feeling forgotten. The senses suddenly sharpened while she put it on.

The silkiness of the material looked like I remembered. Hugging her every curve, her back bare.

My feet moved on its own and suddenly I stood behind her. This time, I didn't have to keep my distance. My front was flush against her back, trapping her movements just as she was about to put the straps of the dress up.

She stood frozen. Looking at us in the mirror. Just like before.

She gave me this little smile I now knew so well.

Putting my arms around her from behind, my face fell to her neck. So, I gave her a lazy kiss and murmured, "This dress will never leave this room."

* * *

A.N.: This was just a little something that came to me.

This is going to be a collection of one-shots focusing on objects that passed through Booth and Brennan's lives. They can be short, long, ficlets, drabbles…the muse holds the key.

Thank you to all the people on twitter who already gave me lots of topics for this one.


	2. The Illusion in the Ring

**A.N.: After S6´s "The Daredevil in the Mold". Booth's POV. More angsty than the previous one-shot.**

* * *

**The Illusion in the Ring**

The numbness was still there. The burn of alcohol making my brain go through dangerous paths.

Instead of making me forget, I was feeling. Feeling everything that happened in the last few months.

It was all crashing down without warning.

The pain of the rejection because, in the end, I really _had_ not given her any warning. It was like I knocked down her front door and didn't even give her the chance to open it.

The need to forget. I just wanted to forget. To let go. To feel anything besides the craving of being with _her_. So I moved on. To _me, _I had moved on. I found someone who made me laugh, live and go through the day as I once did. Without heartbreak.

To have a relationship. This deep-rooted basic instinct to have someone there when you wake up. Someone to laugh at your jokes. Someone who understood you.

I should have let it be. I built this world in my head where I saw what I wanted to see. I did what I wanted to do but never really _saw_ besides the illusion of happiness.

I was having fun. _She is_ an amazing woman. So what to do next? I went through the path that would supposedly give me the stability I so desperately craved. I did the right thing: bought the ring for the woman with whom I wanted to share this happiness.

Just forgot one detail. The woman itself. What she wanted. The independent feeling she cherished. Her beliefs.

When rejection came again, what more was there to do but to feel sorry for myself.

So it all came full circle, because the trouble with all of this is: _she isn't her. _No one is.

No matter how hard I tried, I never did let go and despite everything we went through…

She's still standing beside me, sharing the numbness.


	3. The Ribbon in the Iguana

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones

A.N.: This came to me when I remembered a conversation between our lovable Mr. Vincent Nigel-Murray and Dr. Temperance Brennan in "The Truth in the Myth". This will be a bit different than the other one-shots; maybe because it's sprinkled with a tad bit of humor if you squint.

* * *

**The Ribbon in the Iguana**

Normally you'd hear the constant noise of people moving around, with a high voice screaming _King of the Lab _or a voice shouting _Bones_ while trying to drag away an anthropologist, who would probably be in the middle of inspecting ancient remains.

This Friday night footsteps stumbled across the Jeffersonian lab.

Unlike the previous nights or days, when usually these footsteps had walked across the room towards Limbo or the Platform in a steady rythmn, their owner now tripped on himself.

Each step was followed by a quiet mumbling of a fact about walking, increasing the flow to the brain and thinking skills.

This was the night that Vincent Nigel-Murray had decided to visit his mentor's office, even if a bit tipsy from the beers he'd shared with a blonde he met at the costume party.

Her traditional Bavarian costume had made him nervous, but there hadn't been any shyness, in any bone of his body, when he decided to relieve her of the satiny ribbons of her bodice.

Although a few hours spent in her company would probably be a better way to end the night, the same ribbons had given him a strange bout of inspiration. Its green and brown colours reminded him of a reptile currently alone in its habitat and probably feeling rather lonely.

Approaching the dark office, he saw a low light near the cage that held his friend. Late nights, when he was supposed to be finishing the work given to him by Dr. Brennan, he had frequently wandered into this very same office.

So it was only fare to keep the unfortunate iguana company while he recited some of his favourite facts of the day. These one-sided conversations would often be complemented by the gaze of Sir Ed, like he had named it in secret.

One time he had even dared to pet him. So, even through the haze of alcohol, Mr. Vincent Nigel-Murray remembered, as he was opening the habitat, to put his hand inside first (so to avoid sudden movements), just before grabbing Sir Ed from bellow its belly.

Deciding to extend his company a while longer, he put his previous bout of inspiration to good use. Besides ending Sir Ed's lonely stay amidst scientific journals, he really needed a hat. A Tyrolean hat if he wanted to match his blonde friend.

"_Did you know, my friend, one of the reasons the Tyrolean hat is so well known is due to Edward VIII? After his abdication he would frequently stay in Austria."_

_But since none was available, improvisation was in order._


	4. The Realization in Pink

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones._

A.N.: I just had to write this. It was buzzing in the back of my brain. To understand it you must have seen Season 6´s "The Bones That Weren't". It's in Brennan's POV.

Reviews are nice and appreciated!

* * *

**The Realization in Pink**

Our daughter had been playing.

We had decided to come to the park while Booth was at the Hoover finishing paperwork. It was only logical to find some sort of distraction instead of staying at home doing nothing.

It was a quiet and calm day. The familiar surroundings of the park, with the coffee cart at its usual location, and people jogging in a quick rhythm till they reached it.

It was a quiet and calm day, only to be changed by an innocent question.

"_Mommy, can I have the sunglasses?" _

The visceral reaction caught me by surprise. I could only grip said article harder. Like I was trying to make sure nothing took it away from me.

For a long time I had prided myself on having my emotions in check. But since entangling myself with the Bureau, and a certain agent of theirs, came to realize no matter how hard I tried, the feelings I thought forgotten would surface at any moments' notice.

It was quite absurd to have this sudden feeling of vulnerability. Like I was reliving the moment when someone had made a similar request. I could still see the white of the bed sheets hugging her frame whilst _he_ caressed _her_ wearing an anxious expression.

A tug in my shirt brought me back to the present. I looked down only to see tiny blue eyes marred with a rather familiar anxious expression.

"_Mommy?"_

This was when I finally looked at my hand. The sunglasses I grasped so hard were pink and small.

And just like that, I laughed while pulling this little human being into my lap. The sudden need to kiss her little nose, overwhelming.

She was the evidence that everything happens for a reason.

The Universe gives you clues, even when you are not ready to interpret them. If Booth were here, he'd tell me how it was the work of his God.

Sometimes, you need a push in the right direction. Or several.

I needed something to pull away the veil covering my eyes. I didn't listen or always knew the meanings of metaphors. I didn't know, or, more often than none, didn't want to know.

It was only appropriate the one item that, in a sense, could keep the façade I wore back then, was persuasively taken away from me.

It may take time, but you'll eventually realize: not everything you miss, you need.


End file.
